


Haru

by SungBambu



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Epik High, K-pop, 빅뱅
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SungBambu/pseuds/SungBambu
Summary: La primera vez que lo había visto, Yang los encerró en una sala de ensayos a grabar "Tomorrow", sala de la de la cual no salieron hasta tenerla terminada. La determinación y talento de aquel chico lo había asombrado, pero la ternura con la que lo veía ahora lo estaba removiendo por dentro.Tablo x TaeyangEpik High x BIGBANG





	Haru

Haru

 

El "gracias" de su compañero fue usado a modo de despedida, cerrando la puerta suavemente a su espalda para perderse entre los pasillos de la empresa y dejarle solo en aquella habitación. El cansancio y el entumecimiento en sus extremidades inferiores era evidente, llevándose mecánicamente la mano a los ojos para restregárselos de manera brusca en un vano intento por eliminar el ardor que sentía en ellos debido a las horas de trabajo acumulado y a las de sueño faltante.

El sonido lejano del reloj de pared parecía querer formar una melodía de fondo junto a un pequeño zumbido proveniente de los equipos que le comenzaba a irritar. Había estado por horas moviendo y mezclando sonidos que quedaran acorde a un rap que iría a su vez unida a la melodía de una canción original, un cover parte de un proyecto en conjunto con varios artistas que pretendía ser lanzado con el anuncio de especie de concurso mundial que le estaba absorbiendo tiempo y energía que ya no tenía como antes.

A tientas buscó entre los papeles de la mesa su móvil que había comenzado a vibrar, interrumpiendo su corto descanso y viendo que eran varios mensajes provenientes de un mismo contacto se sentó erguido dispuesto a abrir el chat. La madre de la luz de sus días avisaba que no podría pasar por ella como había sido el acuerdo, alegando que unas grabaciones se habían alargado hasta la noche.

Casi al instante sus labios se curvaron para formar una dulce sonrisa al leer el nombre de su pequeña hija, aunque al mismo tiempo un suspiro escapó sin su permiso al enterarse de que debía cuidar de ella durante toda la tarde, como si la mañana n...

Casi al instante sus labios se curvaron para formar una dulce sonrisa al leer el nombre de su pequeña hija, aunque al mismo tiempo un suspiro escapó sin su permiso al enterarse de que debía cuidar de ella durante toda la tarde, como si la mañana no hubiera sido lo suficientemente larga y complicada. Por lo general, Haru era cuidada por una niñera que tenía la completa confianza de su esposa, de lo contrario, era trasladada de un trabajo a otro acabando por corretear dentro de las empresas y ganándose el corazón de los empleados en ella. Esta era una de las segundas veces, de las que la pequeña era llevada a un estudio en vez de al jardín infantil. Días como esos, el trabajo era demasiado para ocuparse de ella como realmente quisiera. Su pequeña Haru, quien había nacido en el mundo del espectáculo sin comprenderlo, tenía que adecuarse a horarios que no le correspondían.

Perezoso llevó la mirada al molesto reloj, poniéndose de pie violentamente al notar que se le había pasado el almuerzo de la pequeña y él seguía metido entre sus letras y composiciones sin terminar, olvidando lo que realmente importaba. La silla golpeó un escritorio lanzando al suelo gran parte de lo que tenía sobre ella, pero ni siquiera le importó, saliendo a toda velocidad por la puerta para buscar la sala de ensayos donde la había dejado jugando.

"¿Cómo pudiste olvidarla? Que mal padre eres, Sun-Woong. El peor padre de todos", se reprendía mientras iba mirando las puertas cerradas, todas iguales a la anterior y su memoria sin querer ayudar a encontrar la correcta. Abrió una de las puertas de golpe, sin haberse detenido ni siquiera al oír la música provenía desde ahí, encontrándose con los chicos del Team B practicando una de sus coreografías. Parecían asustados por la intromisión y en una fracción de segundo todos se habían detenido y volteado las cabezas hacia él, pero solo formuló una acelerada disculpa antes de volver a cerrarla y correr al ascensor para cambiar de piso, pasándose la mano por el rostro algo frustrado y ciertamente comenzando a desesperarse así estuviera consiente de que el edificio era completamente seguro y nadie dejaría salir a la pequeña del recinto.

Ser padre era un trabajo mucho más complicado que lanzar un álbum con composiciones originales, uno que no tenía horario de llegada o de salida.

"Luego de esto un acuario solo para ella será lo mínimo para que te perdone"

Lo único que le tranquilizaba era que se había quedado con los "tíos" YoungBae y JiYong jugando, pero de eso hacía ya cuatro o cinco horas, se suponía que tenía que recogerla para comer. Ambos se habían ofrecido amablemente (y valía agregar también que insistentemente) a cuidarla para que él pudiera dedicarse al arreglo de "Eyes, Nose, Lips" con Jeong en su estudio. Creyó que solamente les llevaría medio día acabarla ya que tenía algunos demos grabados, pero había perdido tiempo cuando al escucharlo pensaron que podían hacerlo mucho mejor y fueron agregando y quitando tantas cosas que acabó por ni parecerse a la primera idea que habían tenido. Eso, sumado a que le era más fácil concentrase sin su pequeña, habían ayudado a que terminara por ceder ante los integrantes de BIGBANG el cuidado de su luz.

Ahora lo único que pensaba era en que había sido un error. Siendo sincero, siempre iba a preferir que su hijita estuviera girando alrededor de él y tocando cuando botón se le atravesara a que se alejara de su lado. Por varias horas la había olvidado por completo ¿hubiera podido llegar incluso a casa sin ella de no ver el mensaje? No quería ni pensar en eso, menos aún en que Hye se fuera a enterar de su descuido o seguramente no lo dejaría a cargo de ella en lo que le restaba de vida y tres luego de esa.

\- ¡Haru! -la exclamación le salió lleno de alivio cuando la vio en los brazos de Taeyang quien parecía estar dirigiéndose a algún lugar. El grito le había hecho detenerse sin responder nada, tan solo subiendo el índice a sus labios mirando hacia Tablo con una pequeña sonrisa esperando a que este llegara a su lado.

\- Está durmiendo. La llevaba a un sofá para que estuviera cómoda -explicó el rubio teniendo que cambiar su agarre cuando la pelinegro se removió entre sus brazos. Aquello le hizo detenerse, recién dándose cuenta de que había corrido para alcanzarlos. Ambos creaban una imagen adorable, una que hizo que su estómago se revolviera, pero que su corazón se calmara. Esa era una imagen que le quedaría grabada a fuego en la mente, así no lo quisiera.

\- ¿Se durmió hace mucho? Realmente lo siento, estaba componiendo y...

\- Debe llevar una media hora, estaba pintando sobre unas partituras descartadas- ni siquiera lo dejó acabar, notando por su expresión y tono que la culpa y la preocupación lo habían estado torturando- supuse que seguías encerrado en el estudio

\- Tardé más de lo que tenía estimado, incluso olvidé el almuerzo

\- La cafetería es el mejor restaurante, la mimaron bastante cuando bajamos. Solamente estaba preocupada por ti. Hizo que te guardara una porción que espera todavía por ti junto a mis cosas- su tono estaba cargado de un cariño inmenso por la niña que suavemente le entregaba a su padre para que la cargara, así sus oscuros ojos aparecieran y desaparecieron tras los pálidos párpados, alertada por el cambio de calor que la envolvía

\- No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, Bae. Estaba terminando tu cover y la hora simplemente se me pasó

\- Estoy seguro de que será un trabajo excelente. Hyung es bueno en lo que hace. Además, Haru se ha portado excelente

\- Estuvimos hablando con Jeong y pensábamos en que al final fueras tú quien canta. Entrar con el coro, pero en inglés como toda la canción- explicó volviendo rápidamente a los asuntos de trabajo, sin poder deshacerse de ninguna de las partes que lo conformaban; tan esperaba no estar haciendo ninguna de esas partes mal o a medias

\- ¿De verdad? -la ilusión iluminó los ojos del menor, a lo que el productor le respondió haciendo un leve sonido con la lengua- ¿y cuándo grabaríamos?

\- Mañana- afirmó con una certeza que no tenía, acariciando con cariño la mejilla de su pequeña hija cuando decidió que no quería seguir durmiendo

\- ¿Papá? -parecía confundida al no ser sostenida más por su tío, buscándole de inmediato con la mirada para parecer un poco más relajada, arreglándoselas para también fruncir el ceño e inflar las mejillas- papá no vino a comer

\- Cariño, ¿descansaste? -había preguntado picándole suavemente la barriga al notar que se estaba enojando, haciéndole un puchero que solamente le sacó una risa al cantante que seguía ahí mirándolos- papá demoró en una canción para tu tío ¿me perdonas? -consultó alzándola para hacerla reír lo cual casi ocurrió- ¿qué tal si vamos por un helado?

\- ¿Y puede también ir el tío Taeyang?

\- ¿Quieres que le invitemos un helado? -los cabellos de la niña saltaron suavemente al asentir, haciendo que la bajara para tomarle las manos a ambos y llevarlos hasta la entrada sin dejar que el muchacho se negara o aceptara la invitación - ¿no estás ocupado, Bae? ¿seguro que puedes acompañarnos pon un helado?

\- Me acabas de invitar un helado, no voy a rechazarlo -le alzó una ceja divertido sin dejar de caminar tras la pequeña que seguía tirando de sus manos.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la respuesta del próximo solista de BIGBANG le había sacado una enorme sonrisa, una que no lograba disimular lo que le pasaba por dentro, pero a su suerte esta había sido interpretada de manera diferente. Con un poco de esfuerzo lograba seguir el parloteo de su hija -quien parecía haber repuesto energías con la corta siesta que se había dado en brazos del moreno- lo que no parecía ser dificultoso para Bae que contestaba a sus preguntas sin excepción y la hacía feliz por la atención que le entregaba.

\- Quiero uno de chocolate y rosas ¿de qué sabor te gusta? -con aquella pregunta, Haru le soltó la mano a su padre para llevarse al rubio al puesto lleno de personas que necesitaban algo para refrescarse

Tablo no tenía como negarlo, la pequeña era su viva imagen, pero desde ahí, mirándolos algunos pasos más atrás, no podía evitar imaginarse a Bae como padre. Seguramente sería uno grandioso, eso lo podía ver por lo atento que se mostraba con su pequeña y la manera dulce con la que la trataba.

Cuando lo conoció fue un poco extraño, aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo, todo hasta ese momento lo había sido. Venía de diferentes controversias y conjeturas erróneas que amenazaban su imagen, pero el CEO Yang lo había metido en una sala y antes de que se diera cuenta, un joven que parecía algo tímido se había hecho lugar junto a él. Se suponía que ambos tenían que producir una canción, pero no se explicaba cómo lo iba a hacer con alguien que no lograba mantenerle el contacto visual. Cuando la música comenzó a sonar, aquella faceta se había borrado y entonces descubrió porqué su nombre era Sol: no solamente él parecía iluminarse, todo el lugar parecía ser alcanzado con su luz llenándolo de una energía inexplicable. Incluso él se sentía mejor, animado con la idea de que cantaran juntos y pudiera colocar un poco de esa luz y calidez en su alma.

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que aquella calidez le llegaba incluso cuando no estaba cantando y entonces un poco de preocupación se había sumado a ese nuevo sentimiento.

Él era hombre casado, con una pequeña hija en común a la cual amaba más que a nada en el mundo y una carrera artística que no dejaba que muchos aspectos de su vida fueran del tipo "privados", sus pensamientos sobre YoungBae no eran ni apropiados ni convenientes. De su vida, Haru era lo más real que tenía.

Hye no solamente era su esposa, era su amiga y su compañera más leal, la que le mandaba letras sin censura de rap que le sacaban carcajadas y se preocupaba por el más mínimo cambio que notara en él, sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que no la amaba como debía hacerlo y eso no era secreto para ninguno de los dos.

Ambos se habían encontrado en un partido de ajedrez con sus piezas condenadas a moverse por las reglas de una sociedad llena de prejuicios y normas que estaban grabadas en su mente y no en un papel. Él la quería, la adoraba e incluso en muchos aspectos la admiraba, no iba a engañarse diciendo que no lo hacía. Era una gran mujer y una excelente madre, pero simplemente no podía amarla.

Parecía incluso imposible para él presentarla de un modo diferente al "madre de Haru". No le nacía llamarla de manera más cariñosa como muchas parejas sí lo hacían. Lo que sentía por ella no crecía más allá de un inmenso cariño, pero ambos habían escrito y aceptado el trato, no iba a ser él quien lo rompiera por un capricho que de cualquier manera no iba a cumplir jamás.

Se estaba convirtiendo en una interminable tortura, a excepción de esos pequeños momentos en los que era libre de mirarlo. Si alguien notaba ese brillo especial en su mirada se lo atribuían a la menor.

A su edad se suponía que debía tener la vida resuelta, la brújula apuntando en la dirección correcta, pero era así para él. Young Bae le provocaba todos esos síntomas del enamoramiento que, cuando eres pequeño, te dicen que debes sentir: las mariposas en el estómago, ese hormigueo recorriéndole el cuerpo, el pequeño nerviosismo, el deseo de saber cómo está y lo peor de todo, a su parecer, era ese conformismo por verle así fuese de lejos casi a diario. Saber que estaba allí era suficiente.

\- ¿De qué comerás? -la voz de Taeyang lo sacó de sus pensamientos, encontrándose con su impecable sonrisa, como si se estuviera riendo por su distracción

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Le dan forma de flor, ¡mira papá!

\- Anda y pide el tuyo mientras papá piensa de que quiere- sugirió el muchacho empujando suavemente a la nena por los hombros quien se colocó de puntitas para que el heladero escuchara su pedido y comenzara a elaborarlo.

Los sentimientos que habían crecido como enredaderas en su corazón eran peligrosos, unos que podrían tirar años de esfuerzo a la basura. Era egoísta, porque con aquel sentir muchos podrían salir perjudicados, incluyendo a las dos personas que se suponía que debía proteger. Su esposa y su hija, fueran como hubieran sido las cosas, no merecían algo así. Sumado a todo, YoungBae seguía prendido a su primer amor, lo que hacía que todo se complicara aún más y estaba casi seguro de haber notado miradas cómplices con una actriz en la grabación de uno de sus videos.

"¿Cómo mover las piezas sin romper el tablero? Intentar que el caballero juegue sin tirar las piezas al suelo. Arruinarlo todo"

Antes, no mucho antes, pensaba que aquella calidez era un cariño paternal hacia el moreno. Pero los sentimientos crecen y no podía estarlos confundiendo tanto.

\- Creo que quiero uno de melocotón- pidió acercándose al par mientras hacía desaparecer sus pensamientos una vez más, mostrándose presente en la Tierra- ¿Me das un poco?- le pidió cariñoso a Haru, poniéndose en cuclillas para darle una pequeña lamida

\- Está rico- sonrió complacida cuando lo estiró hasta él y cuando soltó un ruidito de aprobación corrió hacia una banca

\- Tu helado- una flor de pálido naranja le fue tendido, notando que este sostenía en la otra una multicolor

\- Gracias

De alguna manera lo iba a ir superando, viéndole a diario mientras sus sentimientos mermaban y se permitía sentirse bien en su presencia.

Quizá solo lo debía dejar todo así y ya, permitir que el tiempo le ayudara a deshacerse de su amor y volver a quedar libre.


End file.
